


The One with Clans

by ChickadeeChickadoo



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - I don't even know what this is, But kind of less than cannon, Clans, Everyone Needs Hugs, Gen, Murder, Obi-Wan and Anakin are great, Slavery, Stuff, Tattoine, There are other tags, They're out there somwhere, and things, i'm sure - Freeform, lots of time passes, um, which is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickadeeChickadoo/pseuds/ChickadeeChickadoo
Summary: The Clans were created to be the perfect slaves, Sentient beings without true free will who would obey their master's every command. Except something went wrong. The Clans didn't obey their masters- they obeyed their parents. Until they got married and started clans of their own.Anakin is a member of the Clans.He happens to have two parents. Shmi Skywalker and Sheev Palpatine.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 18
Kudos: 74





	1. Prologue- Really though. Just getting you to chapter one which is also chapter two

All of Anakin’s life Shmi had been very careful with commanding him to do anything. She asked nicely unless he was in danger.

It was the best she could do. They had claimed one another and when she commanded he had to obey. After all, he had no father to go against her commands.

…---…

When Anakin left with the Jedi, his mother told him, “I know you’ll become the best Jedi you can be. It’ll make it worse if you look back at me. Leaving always hurts more when you look back.”

And though the first part had not been meant as a command Anakin took it as one. He was supposed to become the best Jedi he could be.

He still looked back, once, at his mother, before he walked out of sight. He wasn’t sure if it made it better or worse. He couldn’t tell.

…---…

Anakin stood before the Jedi Council. They’d tested him, he’d answered their questions.

“Great fear there is in you,” One of the Jedi said and Anakin felt his brows furrow.

“Are Jedi not supposed to be afraid?” He asked.

“Fear leads to the darkside.” Another Jedi said shortly.

Anakin wasn’t quite sure what that meant but it seemed like… yes. Jedi weren’t supposed to be afraid.

Anakin frowned for a long moment. He’d done stuff like this before- burying his feelings so far down that no one could ever find them again then throwing away the lock and the map.

He thought about his mom, still a slave. She could be sold at anytime. He might never see her again. He gripped the feeling and shoved it down as far as he could make it go.

The Jedi council was staring at him.

They didn’t make a decision about him immediately. He had to stay with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan for the battle, but he didn’t mind. He did some real good Jedi stuff and blew up a ship.

…---…

Jedi don’t feel fear, so as Qui-Gon burnt Anakin did not feel afraid. Obi-Wan was staring at the fire, desolate, and Anakin knew that Jedi were supposed to help people. Anakin sat by Obi-Wan, not saying anything.

The flames had died down before Obi-Wan spoke. “He told me… He told me he was proud of me. Said I’d make a great knight.”

Anakin could hear the words he didn’t say- that he didn’t _want_ to be a great Knight he just wanted Qui-Gon back.

“I miss my Mom,” Anakin said, softly. “She’s still a slave back on Tatooine, but when I become a great Jedi I’ll go back and free her.”

Jedi weren’t afraid, and so Anakin shoved the fear that he’d never see his Mom again deep down into the box inside of him.

…---…

The council agreed to take Anakin on the condition that if no one stepped forward to train him he would be sent to the corps like any other Jedi.

Anakin began classes, and it felt like the Jedi were trying to get him to claw his own eyes out.

At first, he asked lots of questions. He challenged them. Then one teacher or another found the magic words “A Jedi does not…”

When they said that- Anakin couldn’t help it. He had to stop doing whatever the teacher didn’t want him to.

There were so many things Jedi weren’t supposed to do. They weren’t supposed to fear- and some of the teachers seemed to be saying that they weren’t supposed to feel at _all_.

They weren’t supposed to have nightmares or be slaves or worry about their mothers. They weren’t supposed to think of their parents at all.

Boxes upon boxes piled up inside of Anakin’s mind, and he kept them locked tight.

He didn’t talk about his Mom, because as a Jedi he was not supposed to be attached to her.

He didn’t talk about freeing the slaves because Jedi focused on big problems and they couldn’t help everyone.

He didn’t talk about his previous life because Jedi were supposed to be brought to the temple young, before they could remember anything else.

He didn’t talk about his old friends or dreams or hobbies.

He didn’t talk at all.

…---…

Obi-Wan was twenty-seven and Anakin eleven when Obi-Wan saw him again. The boy did not look well.

His eyes were blank, as though someone had rubbed everything that made Anakin _Anakin_ out of him.

Anakin was a bit young to be a Padawan even now, but Qui-Gon had believed Anakin to be the Chosen One. The boy looked a bit more like a puppet.

When Obi-Wan told the boy that he was going to train him- that Anakin would be his Padawan, he saw Anakin’s eyes light up, then the light faded, locked away.

And Obi-Wan thought to ask why.

Anakin told him everything, because Jedi answer their elders and do not lie.

He had to unlock a couple boxes to find all the answers, but this held precedence for now.

Obi-Wan stared at the boy in growing horror. The Jedi had been raising one of the clans and hadn’t even noticed that every command they gave the boy was tearing him apart.

…---…

He went to the Jedi council the next day. “Did you know,” he said, tone almost conversational and razor sharp, “That Anakin is one of the clans, and that his mother’s last command was to become the best Jedi he can be?”

The silence that spread from his words did nothing to his anger at the injustice. “Did you know that almost every single teacher he has and many of the students have noticed that telling him something a Jedi does, no matter how fictious or harmful, will result in him doing it? At this point he’s locked away enough of his mind I doubt he can even tell if people are trying to trick him or not. He simply listens. You are allowing him to be _torn apart_. I’m taking him as my Padawan, and we are going back to Tattoine so his mother can withdraw her command.”

The council could not argue that- not in good conscience. And so they went.

…---…

Anakin loved Obi-Wan for freeing him. He loved his mother for never intending her words to be a command. He loved that he got to see her again.

Anakin feared the other Jedi, for what they had done and tried to do to him. They’d ripped his mind apart, piece by piece, and he hadn’t really been able to stop them at all.

He didn’t want to go back, but he could tell that Obi-Wan did. Obi-Wan had seen him for less than an hour before he’d begun his crusade to save Anakin, and though Anakin knew he hadn’t done anything to deserve Obi-Wan he loved him all the same.

So he went back with Obi-Wan because Obi-Wan wanted him to. He became Obi-Wan’s Padawan. And he was happy, for the most part.

…---…

Anakin was thirteen when his mother died. He felt it, saw her death through her eyes. She’d been in her home- when Anakin and Obi-Wan had visited she’d been free and married.

The thing that killed her was wearing a mask. Anakin couldn’t see its face. It shoved a blade into her stomach and wrenched up. She tried to get away, tried to fight back. But she didn’t have a weapon or combat training. She crumpled to the ground, pressing her hands against her torn flesh, but she couldn’t stop the flow of blood.

“Anakin,” she whispered, and blood was bubbling out of her lips. “I love you.”

And she was still and the connection snapped and Anakin screamed.

Obi-Wan had been called as soon as Anakin had fallen, whimpering, to the floor. He got to Anakin just as soon as the boy started to scream.

…---…

It took two weeks after his mother’s death for Anakin to begin speaking again.

“I don’t know who my father is.” Anakin whispered. He was sitting beside Obi-Wan, leaning almost his whole weight on him. Obi-Wan’s arm was around him, but he turned to look directly into Anakin’s eyes at that.

“What do you mean?” Obi-Wan asked.

“He’s still alive.” Anakin said, voice quietly horrified. “I don’t know who he is, and I could never feel him before. But now- I can feel him. Barely. He- he’s not a good person. If he even figured out about me- I don’t even want to know what he’d do to me.”

“What can we do?”

Anakin looked at him for a long moment, blue eyes considering. Then he sat up, turning to face Obi-Wan completely. “I’m not old enough to get married yet- to start my own clan… I’m going to claim you.” Anakin said, and Obi-Wan blinked.

“What!?”

“I don’t know how much protection it will offer,” Anakin said, hesitating. “But I know it does something. I’ll claim you as my father, you’ll claim me as your son. It’ll give you a measure of control over me- though I’m not sure how much. It might- it _should_ help me resist my father if he ever claims me.”

Obi-Wan knew that this was probably against the code a hundred different ways over. Still… it would help protect Anakin.

Obi-Wan nodded. “Alright.” He said.

“I trust you.” Anakin said. “That’s why it has to be you. You won’t use it against me.”

Anakin was still afraid of most of the other Jedi, something that led to them being very uncomfortable around him and giving him a wide berth.

Obi-Wan still felt an uncomfortable amount of anger at their treatment of Anakin. He really needed to release that… again.

Obi-Wan nodded to Anakin, and Anakin took Obi-Wan’s much larger hand in his.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi, I, Anakin Skywalker, claim you as my father.”

The force hummed at the pronouncement. “Anakin Skywalker, I, Obi-Wan Kenobi, claim you as my son.”

Something seemed to snap into place between them, a bond not completely unlike their training bond and yet so very, very different at the same time.

Anakin was smiling up at him, and Obi-Wan smiled back.

…---…

It was a conversation Obi-Wan wouldn’t even remember.

“But Obi-Wan,” Anakin said, pretending to be scandalized. “Don’t you know that I can’t be trusted around children?”

Obi-Wan laughed. “Well then. You should probably be nice to them, then you’d be allowed to see them.”

He was usually much more careful of his words, but everyone made mistakes sometimes. Anakin simply smiled. He could live with a command to be kind.

…---…

Anakin was 19 when he married Padme Amidala. Obi-Wan even managed to get him permission from the council, on the grounds that they still didn’t know who Anakin’s father was and Anakin would need complete autonomy in a war zone. An unknown father could cause far to many problems.

The council agreed, reluctantly.

And so Obi-Wan found himself at his adopted son’s wedding. He didn’t think he’d grinned so much in his whole life.

…---…

Anakin was 20 when his first child was born. They named the girl Leia.

…---…

Anakin was 22 when his second child was born. They named him Luke.

…---…

Anakin was 23 and Padme was pregnant again. Dooku was dead. Grievous soon would be. Anakin was happier than he’d even been. Soon- so _very_ soon- he could just be with his family. He couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad things are coming. You have been forewarned.


	2. Bad guys are occasionally smart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People die- a whole lot of people- it's not good

The Chancellor was a Sith Lord. The Chancellor was _the_ Sith Lord. Anakin had never been close to the Chancellor, he’d only talked to the man a handful of times, but _still_.

Anakin focused on keeping his breathing steady as Windu laid out the charges and placed Palpatine- no _Sidious,_ under arrest.

Why couldn’t Obi-Wan be here? Obi-Wan would be great at this sort of thing- with his super calm looking face and his-

Anakin gasped as his vision tunneled. Luke took a blaster bolt through the side, and before Anakin’s son was even fully dead Anakin’s vision was yanked away towards Leia, who’d taken a bolt through the heart. She died almost instantly.

Padme was next. She was pregnant- and they shot her- and she fell- and her head cracked against the floor of their kitchen-

Anakin fell out of the visions gasping. His family- his babies- Padme had been pregnant- Luke and Leia-

Bile rose in Anakin’s throat. He swallowed it back. He couldn’t- there was something-

“Anakin,” A familiar voice said, somehow cutting through everything the other Jedi had been saying, “I, Sheev Palpatine, claim you as my son.”

The bond snapped into place. It needed no confirmation.

It was different than all of his other bonds. The one to his mother had been a constraint, yes, but it had been a loving one. The bond to Obi-Wan was much the same. Padme’s bond had been one of equality, and the children’s bonds had allowed for loving direction.

This- this felt heavier than any chains Anakin had ever seen. It felt like cords knotted through his mind. It felt-

“Anakin,” Sidious said, “Kill the Jedi.”

And he did.

…---…

He came to himself in the temple, in a room full of children. He felt sick. He felt that he should be covered in blood, though lightsaber wounds do not bleed.

 _You should probably be nice to them._ Obi-Wan had said. Be nice to them.

Killing them would not be nice.

The bonds in his mind fought- tearing against each other.

Sidious’s bond was stronger.

But Anakin wanted to follow Obi-Wan. He wanted to.

Obi-Wan’s bond had given him a fighting chance. He was going to take it.

The children were talking.

“So many of them.”

“All dying.”

“Where is everyone?”

“Why are they attacking us?”

“What are we supposed to do?”

It was nice to respond to people’s questions. So he needed to respond to these children. “Come here.” Anakin said. His voice came out as a hoarse whisper. His throat felt raw, like he’d been screaming for hours.

The children came, gathering around him.

“I need you all to stay together.” Anakin said, “One group. Focus as hard as you can on the clones not seeing you- not seeing any of you. And run. I’ll help you.”

The children nodded and let him organize them with the oldest around the edges and the youngest towards the middle.

He knelt as they began their sprint.

His mind was fraying apart, gray spots forming in his vision as he closed his eyes tightly.

He focused on the Clone Troopers. _Look away,_ he whispered the words to the clones who would be in the children’s way. _Look away._

The force wrapped itself around the children as they focused on not being seen. But now- even with his eyes closed Anakin could see the grey streaming forward across his mind.

It was almost a relief to be able to lose himself again. It didn’t hurt so much when he didn’t have to choose. When he didn’t have a choice.

…---…

“Come with me.” Sidious said. He smiled slightly to himself as Vader obeyed. Vader- not Anakin, because the boy was _his_ and no child of his would have a name like _Anakin_.

Really, having a child in the clans, and an extremely powerful force sensitive one at that- was beyond lucky.

Not that anything to do with Vader’s conception had anything to do with luck.

But this- this was too perfect. Vader was the perfect tool, crafted to fit Sidious’ hands alone.

Sidious wasn’t quite sure how aware Vader was at this point. He could follow orders, even complicated ones, or ones than required interpretation- and he seemed to follow the spirit rather than the letter of Sidious’ decrees. Which was convenient.

All of the pieces were falling together. There was only one more thing he needed to do tonight.

There was an unfortunate amount of Jedi who’d made it out of the night alive. Two of them- Sidious wasn’t quite sure who yet- would arrive, and they would try to kill Sidious. Had he been alone, their plan might have been a good one.

With Vader by his side though?

Sidious smiled again.


	3. It's the end folks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well. Sidious dies.
> 
> It's kind of mostly depressing though.

Obi-Wan watched the security footage- feeling numb.

Minutes before  the clones had betrayed him he’d felt his bond- the clan bond- with Anakin flare back into dominance. 

He’d gasped- knowing what it meant. Padme was dead. Anakin’s children were dead. 

And then- and then his bond with Anakin was overshadowed by- something. Something dark. 

And Obi-Wan knew that Anakin had found his father.

Or- more likely- Anakin’s father had found him. 

Obi-Wan knew he needed to get back- get back to Anakin- save him- and then the clones had attacked. 

And now he was back at the temple, watching as Anakin slaughtered  Jedi with a frighteningly blank look on his face. 

He’d  spared the children somehow. 

Obi-Wan looked at Yoda. “Ready to face the Sith Lord you are not.” Yoda said, and Obi-Wan snorted.

“I’m not leaving Anakin.”

They left together. 

…---…

Sidious waited patiently. The Empire was his. It was a glorious feeling , knowing that all of his plans had come together. Knowing that he had succeeded. 

Vader knelt at his side, and Sidious absently carded a hand through the boy’s hair.

Such a  _ faithful _ boy. 

…---…

Obi-Wan and Yoda entered the Senate chambers together. Palpatine- no- Sidious sat on a seat that had begun to look more and more like a throne as the years passed. 

He looked none the worse for wear- excepting  a long lightsaber burn that ran from his left cheek up between his eyes and  across his forehead. 

Probably  self-inflicted \- or perhaps he’d made Anakin do it? To support the story- that the Jedi had betrayed the government- sought to take power…

And Obi-Wan finally made himself look at Anakin. 

The man kneeling beside Sidious looked nothing like the Anakin Obi-Wan knew. His face was a blank mask and he was sitting still, two things Anakin had never excelled at.

Sidious was petting his head like- like one would pet a  _ dog.  _ Obi-Wan felt bile rise in his throat at the sight. 

Sidious saw them and smiled. He stood. Anakin stood with him, a silent presence at his side. 

“Vader,” Sidious said, “Kill Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

…---…

Vader found a lightsaber in his hand- heard it hiss as the blue blade extended before him. He’d need to change that soon- his father had said so. His blade needed to be red.

Vader shook that thought away, and attacked, jumping forwards. Obi- Wan's blade snapped out, catching Vader’s. Vader smiled, baring teeth. Opponents who were off balance were easier to defeat after all. 

They fought. Yoda and Sidious clashed in the distance. Lightning split the air. Sidious cackled and Yoda somehow managed to  _ catch  _ lightning. Vader wasn’t paying attention to that fight though. 

He was to kill Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

Obi-Wan was shouting at him. “You don’t have to do this Anakin! You can resist him!” But Vader wasn’t listening. 

It was good that Obi-Wan kept shouting though- it would be easier to kill him if he was out of breath.

The Senator’s pods were ripped apart as they moved, swinging at one another, a deadly dance that would destroy whoever made the first mistake. 

Vader knew though- deep inside- that Obi-Wan didn’t want to kill him.  That gave Vader an advantage.

Vader pushed, flinging Obi-Wan backwards into another pod before he jumped after the man. Obi-Wan  wasn’t quite able to make it to his feet before Vader’s lightsaber was pressing down. 

Obi-Wan was holding his blade above him, keeping Vader’s blade  from cutting him in two, but Vader had the better position. He shoved, leaning more weight against his blade.

“Fight him!” Obi-Wan screamed, “Fight him Anakin! Don’t do this! You’re stronger than this!”

_ Fight him! _ Waking up was a monumental effort as Anakin pushed against the dark sludge that seemed to fill his mind.  _ Fight him!  _ Obi-Wan had shouted, and Anakin obeyed.

…---…

Anakin was screaming. Obi-Wan and Anakin joined Yoda’s fight against Sidious, and all the while Anakin’s mouth was wide open, the agonized sound pouring out.

Screaming and fighting weren’t good activities to put together, but Anakin managed. 

Sidious was screaming at Anakin to- telling him to turn back- fall asleep- leave- attack Yoda- but Anakin wasn’t listening to him anymore. 

Obi-Wan separated Sidious’s head from his shoulders. 

And as Sidious’s body collapsed , so did Anakin.

Obi-Wan was kneeling beside Anakin a moment later. Alive. He was alive. Obi-Wan held onto his best friend- his brother- his son- and he didn't let go. 

…---…

There were so many dead. So many dead. 

Obi-Wan stood by Anakin at the funerals. 

Anakin’s eyes were puffy and red, and Obi-Wan wasn’t any better. 

They stood together though . 

They stood together as they helped rebuild the Jedi order. 

They stood together as the Republic was reformed and reorganized.

They stood together as the chips were deactivated and the Clones gained citizenship into the New Republic. 

They were mourning and bruised and broken- but they stood together.

And  it was enough. 


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take this as you will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to my sister- who could not go on without an ending that was at least slightly happier
> 
> You're very welcome :)

Albrex hated his job sometimes. He hated seeing broken bodies that he wouldn't be able to fix- hated seeing the dead and thinking _if I'd just been a moment faster- just a little faster- they might still be alive._

The two children were dead. They'd died quickly. The Senator was dead as well.

But- Albrex froze.

The shot that'd taken Senator Amidala's life had missed the child she carried.

The child could still be alive. 

There was at least one life here Albrex could save. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Padme is pregnant with twins when she dies. No- Albrex didn't mention twins because he didn't know she was carrying twins. He's like a paramedic, or whatever the equivalent to that is in the Star Wars universe. 
> 
> So... yep.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you can't tell... bad things are coming.  
> That's forewarning.


End file.
